James Evans
by saturndragon
Summary: The war is over and Harry is left standing but he flees to America with Minerva's help and changes his name and appearence to start a new life teaching at Salem's School for the Magicaly Gifted.Fun,laughter,new friendships and possibly love await Harry.
1. I

He appeared silently in the place he was told to. No one had noticed him yet because he apparated without making any noise. He quickly held his wand to his face and muttered a charm.

When he glanced into the window as he stepped forward he couldn't help but smile. He now looked nothing like Harry Potter. Which was the way he wanted it to be.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort his life had gotten worse. The ministry were calling on him ten times a day. More people stared at him than ever and the prophet followed him around trying to get an interview. They had backed off when he had pulled his wand on them but only slightly.

So he had gotten out. He packed his bags and now here he stood in the International Apparition Centre, New York City. He held out a piece of parchment to the two wizards who quickly took it off him.

Minerva had organised this for him. Harry was now in America with full visa and he would take on a new identity. She had gotten him a teaching job at Salem's School for the Magically Gifted which he had jumped at.

He had found it hard saying goodbye to all his friends but he promised to let them visit as soon as he was settled. Ginny had been heartbroken when he had told her but she accepted that this was something he had to do to get over the war and the loses that they all had suffered.

He looked up when he was asked to hold out his wand. Once it had been checked he smiled and accepted the documents back. He shook both men's hands and then one opened a door for him.

"Welcome to America Mr Evans."

A young woman sighed as the plane hit more turbulence. She put the seatbelt back on and turned up her music. The business woman next to her glared at her headphones before huffing.

She ignored her and went back to her book. It was one of her new school books and she was finding it interesting. She looked up again as the air steward caught her attention. She pulled out her headphones and gave him her full attention.

"Are you ready for your meal Miss Mackenzie?"

"I guess. Can I have an Irn Bru with it please?"

"Of course." He passed the plate to her then the can and moved on.

She quickly ate but she didn't enjoy the food. Even in business class the food was rotten. She glanced out of the window when she was finished and realised that the plane was currently over Canada. They would be at New York in about an hour.

She cleaned up her plate and ordered another drink. She then settled back and watched the landscape below her change. Eventually the plane landed and she collected her hand luggage before stepping off the plane.

After collecting her four suitcases she walked quickly through immigration and out into the main foyer of the airport where she quickly spotted her brother. She walked over and was pulled into a hug.

"Thank god you got here ok. Why can't you just take your apparition test Bonnie?"

"Because I prefer muggle transport Dougie. Besides, I've seen the state you end up in after appirating across the Atlantic. And what kind of welcome was that?"

"Oh shut up. C'mon, Luca is waiting in the car."

When they got to the car she spotted her cousin and best friend Luca Mackenzie sitting on the car bonnet with a cigarette between his lips.

"Luca! What is that in your mouth?!"

"Oh don't start Bonnie. I've already had it off mum."

"Fine. But you'd better give it up before we go back to Salem."

"Yeah yeah. C'mon, mum has missed you like mad."

They packed the car and got in. soon Bonnie was heading to her aunts house which was her second home outside of Salem's. She couldn't wait to get back to school for her final year.

Harry looked around and couldn't help but feel impressed. Salem's was better than he thought.

The school looked nothing like Hogwarts. It looked more like a muggle university that had been built in a forest clearing. A five story sandstone building was in front of him. To the east was a stadium which he knew was the Quidditch pitch. The west was a series of smaller sandstone building which he thought was the dorms.

The front doors in front of him opened and out stepped a middle aged blonde witch. Her robes were lilac and suited her shape very well. He bowed to her when she approached and then held out his hand.

"Welcome to Salem's Mr Potter. I am Maggie McGonagall. Minnie has told me so much about you."

"Minnie?"

"Oh yes, sorry dear, I'm talking about Minerva, my older sister."

"Oh, right. I wondered how she had a contact here in America."

"Come to my office my dear I shall tell you all. Oh, what do you want to be known as by the staff and students?"

"James Evans. I don't want anyone here to know of my true identity."

"Of course James. Now lets go and have some tea and I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff."

Harry smiled and followed her. He had a good feeling about America. He already knew he was going to love it.

Meh, another one of these but oh well. You guys know the drill. Cheers!


	2. II

The first day of term was drawing near and Harry began to feel excited. Salem was totally different from Hogwarts as the school used muggle technology as well as magic to teach its students.

Harry was shocked that the technology, like computers and televisions, would work around such high levels of magic but was told that the only reason they did work was because the dorms were separate from the main school building.

He had found out so many things that had shocked him especially when he compared Salem to Hogwarts. Hogwarts had its four houses which split up families and childhood friends due to old rivalries. At Salem there were four houses but they were only there for administration and Quidditch purposes. Also the house names were never deemed important and they changed every year based on the what the Quidditch teams wanted to be called.

As the new Defence teacher Harry was expected to keep up a duelling club that the older three years enjoyed every Sunday night. He accepted and was handed a list of the top duellers in each year group. The old Defence teacher had worked for the American Ministry who left the school to run itself as the headmistress saw fit.

The teacher, Mike Collins, had sat Harry down and run through what he taught each year. He was an ex secret service agent and worked with both the muggle FBI and wizarding secret keepers. Harry learned so much just watching the man but felt extreamley glad he finally had learned Occulumency when Mike had turned his piercing stare on Harry.

Mike was retiring to the mountains to spend his last days in peace with his young grandchildren. He would however be at the welcoming feast and would pop back to the school occasionally as he was seen as a hero and an idol to most of the students in the school. Everyone loved him even though he seemed cold and distant when you first met him.

Harry hoped to be as well liked as he was but knew he was facing a mammoth task ahead of him, he was going to have to prove to an entire student body that he was perfect for the job even though he was so young and was now a total nobody. He looked out of his office window and suddenly wished that Hermione was there to help him.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't keep the grin off of her face. She was going back to school and couldn't wait. Luca sat next to her driving and kept laughing at his cousin as she bounced about in her seat like a five year old, not a young woman who had just turned eighteen.

Bonnie's phone started to ring so she picked it up and read the text message. When she had finished her face split into the biggest grin of the day.

"I'm Quidditch captain!"

"Way to go Bonnie! So what we getting called this year then? Bonnie's Babes?"

"Oh shut up Luca. No it's gonna be a team decision. Once I actually get a team together. There's me at seeker, you as chaser, Demzella as another chaser…we need a new keeper, new beaters and a new chaser."

"What? We don't need another chaser."

"Yeah we do. Lucy isn't coming back for senior year. She's been signed by some team in the British league. She text me the other week about it."

"And you only just told me? I'm hurt that neither of you took the time to tell me that my number one flying partner has ditched me for the other side of the pond."

"Quit crying Luca. You're my assistant captain anyway. You know more about the plays since I've never really had to listen to anything except 'Catch that snitch before Malfoy does or your dead Mackenzie!' Josh really was a motivator wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was. Now are you gonna be just as scary or are you gonna be nice to us?"

"Depends on how much you piss me off."

"Oh you bitch. So when's first tryouts?"

"Saturday. Need to get one step ahead of everyone else. In fact I'll book the pitch right now."

She pulled out her phone and quickly text the school office to book the pitch for her team which was currently just called Bonnie's team until she actually had the full team.

She sat back and put on some music. She soon fell asleep due to her lack of it the night before. Luca smiled before putting a jacket over her while they were at a red light and then carried on towards the school.

* * *

Harry watched as the cars began to appear. The prefects from the senior years had arrived early in the morning and had settled into their given dorms quickly. They then spent the rest of the day helping the other students move back in.

The first years shared dorms with the second years. Each dorm was more like an eight bedroom flat with four from first and four from second year sharing. The dorms were also mixed sex to encourage more diverse friendships.

Dinner was at nine that night due to the fact that the students were coming from all over the US and Canada so they were allowed some time to settle in. The senior two years all appeared at around three in the afternoon. The prefects for those years had stolen the nicest dorms for them and left the other years to fight it out for the rest.

Harry strolled around the campus, which he was told to call it, with the divination teacher. Emile Vander was small with white blonde hair. Her sky blue eyes drew Harry in as soon as he met her. She was only a year older than he was so they had quickly become friends while Emile took it upon herself to show Harry the school properly.

A horn sounded and they both looked round. The seniors had taken over the lawn in front of the school and they all cheered. The black MG drove up and stopped just next to them. A girl and a boy got out and were engulfed by their friends.

"Who is that?"

"Bonnie Mackenzie and her cousin Luca Mackenzie. In their final year and from a very prominent magical family here. Bonnie's mother is based in her native Scotland though so Bonnie's accent is a bit of a mix. When she is polite her American accent starts to come out but when annoyed she can swear like a Glaswegian hard man.She can be quite scary with her Scottish accent."

"Typical Scot then?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Luca is extreamley lazy when it comes to homework but he is a genius when it comes to duelling. He's also the number one chaser at the school now that Lucy Perkins has gone to play Quidditch in Brittan."

Harry watched the two blondes as they sat on the grass while some of the other guys got their stuff out of the car. Bonnie lived up to her name and really was a beautiful girl. She was sitting with two boys and three girls. Luca was standing against the car talking happily to three boys and a girl.

"Those two are the most popular kids in school. Most people are just power hungry and hang around them because of the Mackenzie name. But their true friends have been with them since first year, some of them since they were babies. But you'll find all this out tomorrow since you have the seniors first thing."

"Oh the joys. Shall we head back in and have something to drink? It's getting rather warm."

"Ok then. We can go to my office since it's on the ground floor."

The two teachers walked off leaving the seniors to carry on chatting and relaxing before dinner. A snitch had appeared from somewhere and they were all currently trying to catch it causing laughter and cheers to rise into the afternoon air making the teachers in the staff room smile as they finished their lesson plans.

* * *

Review please guys. x 


End file.
